


Carry me home

by I_am_sorry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: The thing is they are supposed to be soulmates, to happen, to exist as a unity --to get a happy ending.Oikawa doesn't know what to do when they turn twenty-five and both their soulmarks appear (on both their left wrists, respectively) and neither of the two match each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keffy19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keffy19/gifts).



> Not betaed. Is late. Hope you like it.

 

.

.

 

The thing is they are supposed to be soulmates, to happen, to exist as a unity --to get a happy ending.

Oikawa doesn't know what to do when they turn twenty-five and both their soulmarks appear (on both their left wrists, respectively) and neither of the two match each other.

 

 

***

Iwaizumi Hajime is mated to Oikawa Tooru, that's what the registration form says. They have been married since they turned twenty-three.

This is old news, as is their love for each other. People likes gossip; and their neighbors love to talk behind Oikawa's back, they say, it can't last--

They say it will crash like a sand castle, this little world (a perfect utopia) they have built around each other. They say, Oikawa as an alpha can do so much better than a beta.

Oikawa calls out their gossip to their faces, and doesn't stop at that. He knows things, like Mrs. Wanida affair with the brother of her husband and Mr. Yoshi fraud to the central bank.

These fights usually end up with Oikawa drawing blood. It makes him viciously pleased.

Iwa-chan shakes his head at this, apologizes on Oikawa's behalf --says good morning to them every day, and goes about life as if the neighbors never spoke ill about their marriage.

Oikawa bites his lip hard, to not complain.

The truth is a distorted mirror after all, the truth is Iwaizumi is the one who could do so much better.

 

 

***

But Iwaizumi stays, he stays after his mark tells him, he shouldn't; he stays after Oikawa goes to the national team; he stays even when the whole world tells him he is inadequate for an alpha.

Iwaizumi stays and stays and stays.

Oikawa still thinks Iwaizumi will leave him one day --but he never says anything about it. He breaks a clock and counts his blessings --he sleeps holding Hajime tightly every night.

"I would die if you ever left me," Oikawa says teasing, looking at the breakfast set in front of him.

"No, you wouldn't," Iwaizumi answers but lets it go.

"No, I wouldn't." Oikawa lies.

And the clock tik's away once more.

 

 

***

They reach the sixth year anniversary of marriage surprisingly fast. They don't speak of kids and they don't adopt.

Oikawa waits for an ending that never comes, does his best to make Hajime happy while it lasts.

Life goes on.

Things are never easy, not even the sex is --Hajime is not made for it; he can't adjust at Oikawa's needs completely but he tries, they try.

Their life is always about trying, it seems.

The soulmate-marks never fade. Oikawa wants to bleach his wrist white. Hajime says, it's fucking stupid. They never speak of it again.

 

 

***

After ten years of marriage Oikawa finally meets the missing half of his soul. She is pretty and she is a widow --she's got two kids.

Oikawa's wrist tingles but that's about it. He doesn't fall in love.

Oikawa explains this to Hajime that night at dinner.

Hajime shrugs, drinks his cup of sake and keeps reading another page of the novel he's been reading since last week.

"I knew I was stuck with you until the very end," Hajime says, but he doesn't seem mad about it.

"Aren't you worried I will run with her?" Oikawa asks.

"Are you?" Hajime asks distracted, his attention totally on the book.

"No."

"Then why should I?"

Hajime's got a point. Oikawa nods, drinks the remains of his tea and stares as the light catches brightly on his wedding band.

 

 

***

"I think I meet him today," Hajime says, sitting beside Oikawa on their bed.

Oikawa's heart stops. "What?"

"My soulmate," Hajime explains. "He is one year old."

Oikawa's eyebrows go up. They will be turning forty next year. "How did you know?"

"I was buying you milk bread," Hajime shrugs. "A woman holding a baby was behind me; my wrist started tingling, I thought it was her,"

"But she wasn't?"

Hajime shakes his head. "I asked her, the baby's wrist matches mine."

Oikawa licks his lips. "So?"

"So?" Hajime frowns. "It was nice to meet him, and I wished him the best."

"What about," Oikawa looks down. "What about us?"

"We've been together seventeen years, and you still doubt,"

"Hajime," Oikawa says slowly.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah," Hajime whacks him in the head. "That only took seventeen years, huh?"

"I will tell you again in another seventeen more." Oikawa smiles.

After all it seems they never had an expiration date.

 

.

.


End file.
